Son of the Revolutionary
by Blackstriker94
Summary: After the event with Sabo, Dragon decided to take a more active role as a father. What ramifications will this have for the future? It will turn the world upside down and bring about a change the World Government can't handle. OCs Luffy/Harem badass Luffy,
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my faithful readers**

**I know you guys like my other story Power Unleashed but I had this story in my head for a long time and I need to get it out there or my head will explode from being too full of awesome ideas.**

**There will be a few OCs in this story but they will not be focused on too much but they will all play a role.**

**A lot of thought went into this so flames are unwelcome, but any ideas with how the story should go will be welcome.**

**I do not own One Piece but I do own my own thoughts and ideas.**

**So here it is!**

**Chapter 1 The Father Appears **

**12th year of the Great Pirate Era**

Luffy and Ace had tears running down their faces as they watched the remains of Sabo's ship sink. They saw the world noble on the docks with a large man with a collar carrying him.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Because the government allows the Celestial Dragons to do anything they want, even enslaving people," said their foster mother Dadan.

Luffy and his brother watched the Celestial Dragon with pure hatred until they saw a small boy who also had a collar and handcuffs attached run into the woods.

The Celestial Dragon began shouting something the boys couldn't hear and a few men chased after the boy.

"No, not again," shouted Luffy, "I won't let them kill him too!"

"Luffy!" shouted Ace and Dadan as the little boy bolted down through the forest.

Luffy ran and ran through the trees, looking for the escaped slave. "Get back here you little brat," he heard. Luffy ran in the direction of the voice and saw the boy running for his life.

Luffy caught the boys hand and pulled him in another direction, "this way, we'll lose them at the river!" The boy nodded and they ran to until they came to the river bank. "We can't swim it, we need to go above," Luffy said as he shot his arm into the tree making the boy's eyes widen.

**Gum Gum Rocket!**

They were thrown across the river but Luffy lost his balance and they crashed into the ground.

"There they are," they turned around to see the three men, each dressed in fancy clothes and out of breath. "We have you now brat." As the men waded into the river Luffy smirked. Suddenly several shapes appeared underwater and moved towards the three Celestial Dragon's guards. One of them suddenly screamed as he was pulled under. The other two panicked and began to rush back to the bank but as they went another man was dragged down as well. Once the last man touched the shore he thought he was safe but suddenly felt a creature's jaw clamp down on his right leg. He screamed and looked back to see a huge crocodile, still partially in the water. The croc began to drag it's prey back into the water and the man began to claw at the dirt, trying desperately to avoid being dragged to his death. "Please help me!" he screamed at the two boys, "show some mercy!"

"Did your boss show my brother mercy? Were you going to show this guy mercy? Someone like you doesn't deserve mercy," Luffy said with contempt. The man gave one last scream as he was dragged into his final resting place.

"Luffy!"

The two boys turned around and saw Ace and Dadan running towards them.

Suddenly there was a ticking sound. The boy's eyes widened, "get away! My collar is about to blow get away."

"No, I won't let anyone else die!" Luffy yelled as he fished a lockpick out of his pocket and began to pick the collars lock.

"Please run I don't want you to die too!" the boy shouted only to see the woman and the other boy begin working on his hand cuffs.

The cuffs and collar came off and Dadan threw them into the river where they exploded, drenching the four.

"Why?" asked the boy, his face full of tears.

"They took our brother, they're not taking anyone else," said Ace as Luffy nodded.

Dadan gained a solemn look, "they already took one of my boys, I'm not gonna let them take another kid from this world. And if any of you brats tell a soul that I said it I'll skin you alive!" 

The now former slave burst into tears, "I'm free! I'm finally free!" he shouted with joy. They finally got a good look at the boy now that the threat of death was gone. He was around Luffy's age but slightly taller and with a narrow face. His eyes were a deep shade of blue and he had short black hair.

"Looks like you were right to force us to learn lockpicking Dadan," said Luffy.

"So do ya have a name?" asked Ace.

The boy gave a bright smile, "Raiga, Mjolnir Raiga."

"Well are you hungry?" asked Luffy as he stretched his arm into a tree and pulled out an apple.

"You have devil fruit powers too?!" yelled Raiga.

"Yeah I ate the **Gum Gum Fruit, **now I'm a rubber man."

"You mean you have them?" asked Dadan fearfully _not another monster._

"Yeah but one of the cuffs had a small amount of seaprism stone on it so I could never transform."

"Awesome! What type of power do you have?" Luffy asked energetically.

"It's called the **Behir Behir Fruit**"the boy said as his form began to shift. His hair grew into two black horns and scales formed over his skin. His neck grew longer and a tail sprouted. His four limbs became eight and his eyes became reptilian. Finally his face morphed into something akin to a dragon and he let out a roar.

"SO COOL," screamed an ecstatic Luffy with stars in his eyes.

"Thats a mythical zoan type devil fruit!" Dadan said in shock.

"Is there anything you can do in that form?" asked Ace.

All eight of Raiga's legs folded into his body and he slithered around the three. He then opened his mouth and fired a bolt of lightning from it into the river.

"AWESOME!" yelled the two boys with their eyes shining like the sun.

"Also electricity and poison can't hurt me and my scales are harder than steel," said Raiga excitedly.

"COOL," yelled the other two boys.

"Indeed it is," said a gruff voice.

"Who's there?" Dadan asked as she turned around. Only to see standing only a few meters away was the most wanted man in the world. "D-D-Dragon," she said fearfully.

Dragon smirked at Luffy, "you certainly take after your mother, but then again you look like your uncle so that was bound to happen."

This shocked the others.

"You knew my mother?" screamed Luffy.

"Well I was married to her," replied Dragon.

Luffy was shocked, "that means-"

Dragon nodded, "my name is Monkey D. Dragon, your father," at this Dadan up and fainted, Ace's jaw was on the ground, and Raiga was looking with wonder. But Luffy suddenly had tears in his eyes and lept forward, his arms draping around Dragon's neck in a tight hug.

"Daddy!" yelled the tiny boy.

Dragon wrapped his arms around his little son, "yes Luffy, I'm here."

**A few hours and a Luffy crying session later at Dadan's house **

Luffy looked at his father with a questioning gaze. "You said I'm like mom, but what happened to her?" asked the little boy.

Dragon sighed, "Luffy before I tell you about your mother there are many things you must understand."

"Like what?" asked the curious boy.

"Raiga was it? Please come over here," said Dragon.

Raiga hesitantly walked over to the revolutionary. Dragon lifted the boy's shirt to reveal a brand in the shape of a dragon's claw on his back.

"This is the brand of the Celestial Dragons," said the Dragon with a solemn face, "they brand each of their slaves with this to show that they are lower than dirt. They also have the authority to do whatever they want without any consequences. Eventually many of those that serve them became tyrannical as well. The amount of tyranny and corruption in the World Government is so high that it is beyond saving. But your grandfather believes that the corruption can be rooted out. I admit, I once believed that it could be done, but that all changed with your mother."

"What happened?" asked Ace.

Dragon's face turned serious, "It all 'tarted twenty years ago, before your father was executed Ace. I was chasing a notorious pirate woman. But when we met and fought, and to this day I don't know how it happened, we just clicked. The next thing we knew we were secret'y meeting time after time. A marine admiral and a pirate, who would have thought? The night of the second anniversary of Roger's death was the night you were conceived. Then it happened," said Dragon, his eyes gaining an unmistakable amount anger. "I don't know how, but the government found out your mother's location and went to kill her before I could do anything. She managed to escape and ran to your grandfather, but she was wounded by the marines. That strain forced you to be born two weeks early and your mother's wounds made her too weak to survive labor. Your grandfather knew that they wouldn't let you live for being the son of a pirate, so he said that your mother died of an illness and buried her before the marines arrived, saying it was out of respect for a worthy adversary. After I found out what happened, I couldn't take it anymore. I realized that the government was beyond saving from itself and I took what soldiers would follow me and created the Revolutionary Army, an army dedicated to overthrowing the World Government and bringing freedom to the world."

Luffy had tears in his eyes at this point "who was my mother?" he asked with a sob.

Dragon gained a smile, something that shocked Dadan and Ace. "She was my light, my love, and my wife," said the leader of the Revolutionary Army as his smile turned sad, "and her name was, Gol D. Diana."

Dadan fainted for the second time that day, Raiga suddenly gain a blank look like his mind was blown(which probably wasn't far from the truth). But Luffy and Ace had popped out eyes and jaws on the ground.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"**WHAT!"**

"Your mother was Gold Roger's sister."

Ace was ecstatic, "but that means-"

"That you have a family, that you are not as alone as you thought you were, and that you and Luffy are actually cousins," Dragon said with an amused grin at their expressions.

"COOL!" screamed Luffy with stars in his eyes. But then he stopped, "but does that mean that I can't call Ace my brother anymore?"

"Not at all, many men who are cousins call each other brother because they are part of the same clan," said Dragon.

"So why did you come here?" asked Ace curious about the reason for Dragon coming to Goa Kingdom.

"I came because I knew a Celestial Dragon was going to visit Goa and I knew that the nobles would do something to the commoners to prepare for the Celestial Dragon's arrival. I saved as many people as I could and offered them a place in the Revolutionary Army which they accepted." Dragon then smirked, "I then saw Raiga run off and went to help him, but instead I see my son helping him instead."

Luffy grinned and laughed, "shishishishi."

"Where are the people?" asked a now recovered Raiga.

"They're waiting for me at another island, soon I'll lead them to a nation controlled by the Revolutionary Army."

"You're going already?" asked a sad Luffy as Dadan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, I'll come back now and then. But don't tell your grandpa, he'll have a panic attack if he finds out."

"Okay dad, but when you do come back can you train me? You must be real strong if you were an admiral and all," said Luffy.

"What will you use that strength for?" asked Dragon.

"I'm gonna be King of the Pirates, like uncle Roger!" yelled an excited Luffy.

Dragon smiled, "that's a good dream to have my son, and it will take you far."

**The Shore **

Dragon stood by a small boat ready to leave while his son hugged his leg.

"Bye dad, please come visit soon," said a teary eyed Luffy.

"I'll try," said dragon as he ruffled his son's hair. He then looked at Dadan, "thank you for caring for my son and nephew."

"Don't worry about it, and I won't tell a soul about this, you just show those government bastards that their not as strong as they say they are."

Dragon pushed off and began to sail. He looked back and smiled, there was great change coming, and his son would be at it's center.

**Bam finally done!**

**current ages-**

**Luffy-9**

**Ace-12**

**Raiga-10**

**Dragon-37**

**If you guys are wondering about what a behir is google it.**

**Also Luffy will be much smarter in this story so look out World Government.**

**The identity of Luffy's mother fits because there is no way that Luffy isn't related to Roger what with how they look so similar. Also the reason for Dragon being at the execution of his brother-in-law is because his wife wanted to be there for her brother.**

**About Sabo, Dragon found him after he left Luffy and will let Sabo decide when Luffy finds out about him surviving.**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it.**

**Blackstrike 94 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Blackstrike 94 here with another chapter.**

**Now as I said before there will be OCs meaning more than one but there will only be four more and they will not be as focused on as Raiga. There will be two devil fruit users and two without. **

**On with the show.**

**Chapter 2 The Legend Starts and The First Mate**

**20th Year of the Great Pirate Era**

**17th Year of the Revolution**

"Goodbye," yelled Luffy as he and Raiga waved to the people of windmill village. The two foster brothers had come a long way since that day when Raiga was freed from his chains. Dragon had kept to his word, coming back to visit when he knew Garp and any other high ranking government official was far away. He taught them how to fight but suggested that they learn from Garp, which they did without Garp suspecting a thing. To be honest both had grown into fine young men.

Raiga had grown his hair out into a ponytail that reached his mid back and a thin mustache and goatee. He had gained a large amount of muscle mass to the point of having a six-pack and stood at six and a half feet tall. On his right shoulder he had a tattoo of the World Governments symbol circled with a slash going through it. He also had a five inch R, the symbol of the Revolutionary Army, in between his shoulder blades right over the circle of the Celestial Dragon's brand. Over all this he wore black jeans with a red tank top and a black fur lined denim trench coat. Two waraxes hung from his waist and he had a strange backpack.

Luffy was just a few inches shorter than Raiga at six-foot-two with a ponytail of wild black hair. He was highly muscular with a six pack as well. He had a large one foot R tattooed on his back. He wore a red vest, blue jeans, and sandals.

The villagers waved back at the two young men until they saw a shape rise from the water behind them. It was the Lord of the Coast! The two youths turned to face him.

"Do ya mind?" Luffy asked the giant eel as he released a small amount of haki on the creature, "we're trying to set sail."

_What is this man?_

"Huh? You hear something?" Luffy asked Raiga who shook his head.

_Impossible, he can hear me?_

Luffy looked at the sea king, "so thats you?"

_Yes,_ said the giant eel fearfully.

"Let's have him pull the boat," said Raiga.

"Good idea, so how about it?" Luffy asked with a smirk.

_Fine _said the coastal sea king as Raiga brought out some ropes and tied them around the giant eel's neck.

"By the way do you have a name?" Luffy asked.

_No master._

"Ok first, Luffy, not master, and second how about Sutoka for you name? Because you stalk your prey in the depths."

_Sutoka, I like it._

"Alright Sutoka, onward," Luffy yelled.

_Where to?_

Luffy was quiet at that, "well, can you see any ships close by?"

Raiga slapped his forehead, "you idiot."

_I do smell a ship to the northwest _said Sutoka with a sweatdrop.

"Alright head that way!" yelled Luffy.

**An hour later**

As the ship came into view the three saw a pirate ship with a swan as a figurehead firing on it.

"Well this complicates things," said Raiga.

"Sutoka, hide behind those rocks and wait for my signal," said Luffy pointing at a rock formation. "Me and Raiga are gonna secure some supplies."

_As you wish._

With that, Luffy stretched out his arm to the cruise ship and grabbed Raiga.

"**Gum Gum Rocket!"**

The two step brothers flew through the air and landed on the ship's deck with ease. "Kitchen must be this way," said Luffy with a growling stomach.

"Always with your stomach," Raiga said shaking his head, but then his own stomach groaned and he followed his brother with an embarrassed look.

When they arrived at the kitchen they saw a few pirates bullying a small pink-haired boy. One of the thugs just turned around and saw them, "who are you?" he yelled drawing the attention of his companions.

"You know, when asking someone's name it's considered polite to give your own," said a smirking Raiga.

"Screw manners, we're pirates," the three men said as they rushed Raiga with their blades.

Raiga just sighed and swiped his arm, breaking the three men's swords. The cowards shared a look, then ran for their lives. "Honestly some people just don't have any tact," said a smirking Raiga.

"Shishishishi," laughed Luffy as he turned to the tiny wimp, "so whats your name?"

"C-C-C-Coby," the boy said, "you know those guys are part of Lady Alvida's crew right?"

"Iron Mace Alvida huh?" said Luffy, "only a bounty of five million belli so that won't be a problem."

"Are you serious?" yelled Coby, "Alvida is deadly with her club and has an entire crew of pirates with her-"

"Hey do you know where the pantry is?" asked Raiga without a care in the world.

"It's there," said Coby pointing to a door, "any way how can you treat this like it's nothing?"

"Are you part of Alvida's crew?" asked Luffy as he began to stuff his mouth full of apples while Raiga began chowing on dried meat.

"Yeah but they basically enslaved me to the crew, I have to do all the chores and they beat on me time after time," said Coby with a depressed look.

"So why haven't you tried to run away?" asked Raiga through a mouthful of meat.

"No way!" said the boy, "the mere thought of going against Alvida makes me want to puke, plus I would be killed before I took a few steps. Impossible! Impossible! Impossible! Imp-"

WHAM!

Luffy's fist slammed down on Coby's head.

"Why did you hit me?"

"One, you were hysterical, and two, felt like it."

"Who are you guys?" asked Coby.

"Names Mjolnir Raiga," said the smirking man in denim with a feral smirk.

"And I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will be King of the Pirates."

Coby was stunned, "King of the pirates? To become that you need all the world has to offer and find the legendary treasure of Gold Roger, the One Piece."

"Yep," said Luffy as Raiga began gathering barrels and crates and tying them together with rope.

"But thats impossible in this great pirate era. There are hundreds of pirates searching for One Piece and one man like you had no chance to find it first. No way! No way! No wa-"

WHAM!

Coby was silenced by another fist courtesy of Raiga.

"Why did you hit me?"

"I felt like it because you were being annoying."

"Wow you're a gutless coward," said Luffy who then he laughed, "we hate people like you."

"Blunt as a hammer," sighed Raiga.

Luffy took off his hat, "this hat represents a promise to my mentor," he then lifted his shirt showing his tattoo, "and this mark represents the promise I made to my father. I swore that I would give my mentor back this hat after I became a great pirate. I also swore to my dad that I would help fight for the world's true freedom. If I die trying to keep these promises and making my dream come true, then I die. But until then I'll fight with every ounce of my strength."

"I made the same vow to our dad," said Raiga with a stern face.

Coby looked at the two brothers in awe, "do you…. do you think I could become a marine."

"A marine?" asked Luffy.

"Yes, it's always been my dream to be a marine and catch bad guys. So do you think I could be one?" asked the timid boy.

"Depends on whether or not you have the guts to fight for that dream," said Luffy.

"I'll do it!" yelled Coby, "I'll escape become a marine and catch Alvida!"

CRASH!

"Who are you going to catch Coby?!" said a very fat woman with a large mace as she crashed through the ceiling.

"Lady Alvida!" screamed Coby.

Alvida looked to the two men in the room. "Well you're not Zoro," she smirked, "Coby who is-"

"Who's the whale?" asked Luffy which earned a jaw drop from Alvida and Coby and a slap on the forehead from Raiga.

Alvida's forehead gained several bulging veins, "BRAT!" she screamed swinging her mace.

Raiga grabbed the provisions and Luffy grabbed Coby as they jumped out through the hole in the ceiling. As they landed on deck, Alvida's crew rushed them. Luffy took a stance.

"**Gum Gum Gatling!"**

Alvida's entire crew was blown away by the technique as Luffy's two fists blurred punching so fast, it looked like there were a dozen arms.

"What are you?" screamed Coby as his eyes were popped out of his skull from surprise.

Luffy stretched out his cheek, "I'm a rubber man because I ate the Gum Gum Fruit."

Everyone save Raiga was stunned.

"Devil fruits, so they do exist," said Alvida, "just who are you?"

Luffy smirked, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, pirate."

"A pirate huh," said a now smirking Alvida, "that makes us enemies!" she screamed as she brought down her club which Luffy caught with ease. Alvida was utterly shocked as Luffy realed back his fist.

"**Gum Gum Pistol."**

Luffy's arm shot forward and slammed into Alvida sending her flying. The rest of Alvida's crew were at a loss for words.

BOOM!

A cannonball exploded next to the boat and Luffy saw three marine battleships. He wanted to fight but he was going to help Coby with his dream. He lifted his fingers to his mouth and gave a loud whistle. Sutoka pulled up next to the boat and all the pirates backed away. "Alright, let's go," said Luffy as he picked up a shell shocked Coby and jumped into the boat, followed by his brother carrying the provisions.

"Well Coby we're on our way to the closest marine base, but I want you to promise me that you will stay true to your ideals. There is a ton of corruption within the system and I would prefer that you stay true to your ideals and not become like the tyrants that I plan to fight. Also remember that what people tell you isn't always the truth."

"I promise," said Coby with a huge smile.

**A couple days later**

The estranged trio saw their island destination. "Well, there it is Coby, the closest island with a marine base," said Luffy as he undid Sutoka's ropes, "Sutoka, you should hide off the coast, wouldn't want to cause a panic would we?"

_Very well Luffy, _said the sea king as he swam off. The three docked and began to walk through the town.

"I heard that the infamous bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro is imprisoned here," said Coby, "they say he's a swordsman that sold his soul to the devil."

"Hahaha, guess I'll just have to go to the marine base to see Zoro then," said Luffy.

At the mention of the infamous bounty hunter everyone in hearing range backed away in fear.

Coby was nervous at that. "Well I guess I'll just go enlist, I hear that the captain of this base is Morgan."

At the that everyone backed away even further.

"Okay Zoro I can understand, but Captain Morgan? Why would they be scared?"

"Coby remember your promise," said Raiga.

Once they made it to the wall surrounding the marine base Coby sighed, "well, I guess this is good-"

"Hey I found Zoro," said Luffy who was on top of the wall next to Raiga.

"What are you doing up there?" screamed Coby, "if they see you you're sure to get arrested!"

Coby climbed up next to them and saw a figure tied to a post in a crucifixion pose.

Coby gulped, "that's definitely him. The bandana, the sash, and the menacing aura, that's Roronoa Zoro without a doubt."

They heard a clank and looked to their right to see a little girl climbing over the wall and running towards Zoro.

The three watched calmly in Luffy and Raiga's case and worriedly in Coby's case.

When the girl reached Zoro, she held out a napkin with a couple of rice balls, "here, I made them just for you."

"Get lost kid," said Zoro.

"But you must be really hungry-"

"I said get lost!" yelled Zoro.

"Now now Zoro," came an arrogant voice. heads turned to see a blond teenager wearing a purple suit with an oval head and an arrogant expression. He was flanked by two marines. "Yelling at kids, you really are a brute."

"Helmeppo-teme."

"Oh rice balls, don't mind if I do," said the now identified Helmeppo, taking one of the rice balls and shoving it in his mouth. "Ack what is this sugar? You're supposed to put salt in these idiot! Salt!" The arrogant boy slapped the second rice ball out of the girls hands and stomped it into the dirt.

"No! I worked on those really hard for Zoro!" yelled the girl.

"What a creep," said Coby. Luffy and Raiga couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"You know my father Captain Morgan has decreed that anyone attempting to help a criminal is to be executed on the spot, but since you're a kid I'll show mercy." He turned to one of his escorts, "throw her over the wall."

"But she's just a child," protested the marine.

"I'll tell my father," said Helmeppo.

The marine lowered his head and bent down telling the girl to curl into a ball to lessen the impact.

He then chucked her over the wall. But Luffy jumped to catch her with one hand holding onto the wall with the arm stretching out. At the same Raiga grabbed the wall, swung down, and punched the wall so a chunk flew off and hit Helmeppo in between the eyes, knocking him out.

"Helmeppo!" yelled the marines, who grabbed him and ran for the base.

Luffy handed the girl to Coby, "take her to her mom, we'll talk to Zoro."

Coby nodded and did as he was told while the two brothers walked towards Zoro who was laughing his ass off."

"HAHAHAHAHA, it's about time someone did that to that arrogant weakling," said the swordsman. "So what do you want?"

"Join my pirate crew," Luffy said simply.

"No thanks," said Zoro, "I have a dream to fulfil and being a pirate will just get in the way."

"Well that's just a little too bad for you because I decided that you're joining."

"You can't decide that for me bastard!" screamed an angry Zoro.

"Just give it up, when my brother decides something it gets done" said Raiga as he leaned down so he was eye level with Zoro, "so whats that dream of yours? Must be something if you have a reputation as a demon."

Zoro scoffed, "I could care less about people's opinion of me," he then gained a dead serious look, "I will be the world's greatest swordsman."

"Then why not join my brother's crew?"

"Because I have enough on my plate without a bounty on my head, now get lost but before you leave can you give me that rice ball?"

"Sure," said Luffy as he picked up the smashed rice ball and fed it to Zoro who choked on it.

"Tell her it was good."

"Sure," said Raiga as he and Luffy walked away.

**A few minutes later**

"He liked it?" asked the little girl who introduced herself as Rika.

"Yep, ate the whole thing," said Luffy with a laugh.

"So why is he locked up?" asked Coby.

Rika proceeded to tell them about how Helmeppo's wolf attacked her and Zoro killed it to protect her. Helmeppo then made a deal with Zoro. If Zoro could survive for a month without food then Rika and her mother would be spared from execution. "Now he just has ten days left."

"Well that makes me want Zoro on my crew even more," said Luffy but I guess we'll need to wait until he's free."

**Marine base**

"Why have the people's tributes dwindled?" asked a huge tan man with blond hair, a metal jaw, and an axe for a hand sitting behind a desk. This was Captain Axe Hand Morgan.

A marine looked nervous, "well sir, the people don't have enough-"

"I don't care if they are too poor," said Morgan, "what matters is them respecting me. Rank and strength is everything in this world. I am the highest ranked and the strongest on this island so what I do is right. Now follow me and let's raise the symbol of my greatness."

**A few hours later**

Luffy and the others were sitting in the restaurant owned by Rika's mother before Helmeppo barged in demanding to be served, but he had a huge bruise covering most of his face. He sighed, "it's so boring around here, good thing I'm executing Zoro tomorrow, to think he actually believed I would keep my end of the bargain."

Suddenly Luffy appeared in front of him and delivered a punch that sent him into the street.

"How dare you!" Helmeppo screamed, "do you know who I am?"

"A selfish, arrogant, and weak punk leaching off his daddy's name," said Luffy.

Helmeppo ran toward the base with his escorts in tow, "I'm telling my father!"

"Well, we might as well go free Zoro," said Luffy turning to Raiga who was fiddling with some items from his backpack, "you coming?"

"Nah, you and me together would be overkill for here. Just go and have fun," said Raiga.

**Marine base yard**

"What do you want? I already said that I wouldn't join you."

"I'm going to steal your swords back and if you want them you will join."

"THATS BLACKMAIL YOU BASTARD!"

"Well see ya," and with that Luffy dashed off.

_Cheeky bastard._

**Marine Base Roof**

"Father you have to deal with that man, even you've never hit me," yelled Helmeppo.

"And do you know why?" asked the tall marine captain.

"Because I'm your beloved-"

"Wrong!" yelled Morgan as hit punched his son, "the reason is because that you are not worth hitting my stupid son. I let you use my name but I will not fight your battles. Remember, I am the great one not you." Morgan turned back to his troops who were trying to hoist up a giant statue of him.

"Wow you're arrogant and conceited, and quite a dumbass if you think about it," said a voice. Everyone saw a boy with a straw hat appear above the statue and deliver a punch that shattered it.

Morgan went berserk at that, "kill him!'

Luffy spotted Helmeppo and grabbed him, "you're taking me to get Zoro's swords." As Luffy dragged Helmeppo through the hall, Helmeppo screamed at him, "the swords are in my room, you just passed it!"

Luffy went back the way he came and entered a room one would expect a girl to have. He saw three swords leaning against the wall and grabbed them. Just then he saw a commotion in the yard.

**Marine base yard- a few moments earlier**

"Get lost kid I just need to survive for-"

"The're gonna execute you tomorrow," interrupted Coby, "That Helmeppo guy was bragging about it. I can't stand to see marines doing this, Luffy actually beat Helmeppo up for that. I'm not asking you to be a pirate, but please help Luffy."

Zoro was pissed to say the least.

"Stop right there!"

The two turned their heads to see Morgan with a few soldiers pointing rifles at them. "Ready, FIRE!"

Just then a blur flashed past them and took the bullets.

"Luffy!"

The bullets stretched out Luffy's skin. "You can have them back!" The bullets were fired back into the guns, destroying them.

To say that everyone but Coby was shocked was an understatement.

"What are you?" asked Zoro.

Luffy turned back to Zoro and smiled, "I'm a rubber man that ate the Gum Gum fruit."

"Ok, but mind untying me so I can live?"

"If bullets don't work use your swords!" shouted Morgan and his soldiers rushed them with blades drawn.

Luffy walked up to Zoro and grabbed the ropes, tearing them off. Zoro unsheathed his blades and blocked the swing of every marine sword, "one wrong move and you're dead," he said menacingly. The marines turned pale as sheets. Zoro turned to Luffy and looked him dead in the eye, "I've just made myself an enemy of the government so I'll join your crew. But if anything you do interferes with my dream you will regret it."

Luffy nodded with a smile, then his smile became mischievous,"hey Zoro, duck."

Zoro ducked and Luffy's leg whipped above him.

"**Gum Gum Whip!"**

The marines were knocked back towards Morgan screaming. As they pulled themselves up, they started questioning how they could defeat an enemy like that.

"To all of you who just spouted weakness, this is an order," said Morgan. "Shoot yourselves in the head, I have no use for weakness."

"Wow, a coward and an idiot, you're a real piece of work," said a voice. Everyone looked to the top of the wall to see Raiga. "Luffy, what am I going to do with you? You can't help but get into trouble. Well, I guess it can't be helpped. You can beat up metalface then we can get supplies and go."

"Shishishishishi, alright metalface, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Morgan had a vein bulging on his forehead, "you brat, do you know who I am? I am the great marine CAPTAIN AXE HAND MORGAN!" he screamed as he brought his axe down on the ground, creating a fissure.

Luffy calmly side stepped the fissure and drew back his arm, twisting it into a spring like shape.

"**Gum Gum Rifle!"**

Morgan was hit square in the face and sent flying into the base of his fortress. He broke through two walls and fell unconscious. The marines were speechless at this. Then they cheered, happy that Morgan was defeated and they were free.

"Easy there," said Raiga who caught Zoro as he was about to fall over.

"Can I get something to eat?"

Luffy laughed, "sure."

**Rika's mother's restaurant **

"AH! I'm so stuffed," said a content Zoro, "not eating for twenty days can really work up an appetite."

"Well it's a good thing we had so much food," said Luffy, patting his bloated stomach.

"You're both gluttons," said Raiga, picking his teeth.

"You ate just as much as us!" shouted Zoro.

"I know, but my devil fruit ability makes it so that my nutritional intake needs are double that of a regular human," Raiga replied.

"You there," the three men turned to see the marines, "my name is Commander Ripper, since you liberated this island from Morgan's tyranny, we will not report you to the government. But we also can not house pirates so we will ask you to leave immediately. As an extra thank you we stocked your ship with supplies." The towns people argued against this but the three pirates stood up and began to leave. "Hey isn't he with you?" the commander asked pointing to Coby.

_Crap _thought Coby _if they find out I was on a pirate ship they won't let me join._

"Well you see," said Luffy, "there was this fat pirate and-"

"Shut up!" yelled Coby as he punched Luffy, which Luffy responded to by punching him into the wall.

"Enough! It's clear he's not with you," said the commander.

_He was helping me one more time_ Coby realized.

**Docks**

"Well we're ready to go," said Zoro.

"Casting off," said Raiga.

The three men look to the shore one last time and saw the marines and Coby saluting them, then heard the commander banning food for three days for saluting a pirate boat.

"So what's my position?" asked Zoro.

"You can be the first mate," said Raiga.

"I thought you would be the first mate because you're the captain's brother," said Zoro.

"Bah, I need time to work on my inventions," said Raiga patting his backpack, "I'll be the second mate you take the position of first mate."

"By the way," said Luffy, "did you make any progress?"

"I was able to finish a second set of twin poses," said Raiga taking out the items.

"Twin poses?" asked Zoro.

"They're my own invention," said Raiga, "by supercharging the needles with my lightning and tipping them with a special magnetic crystal, I can create a pair of compasses that will always point to one another."

"It's for when we have more ships under our command," said Luffy.

"That's kinda cool," said Zoro, "so what kind of devil fruit power do you have Raiga?

"It's called the **Behir Behir Fruit,"** replied Raiga, "it's a mythical zoan type that allows me to become a behir."

"Nice," said an impressed Zoro.

"Well I might as well call him," said Luffy as he took a breath, Zoro was confused at this. "Sutoka!" yelled Luffy.

"A sea king?!" yelled Zoro as the giant eel rose out of the water and let Raiga tie the ropes around his neck.

"Yep, his name is Sutoka," said Luffy.

_Hello _said Sutoka.

"He says hello," said Luffy.

"Hello to you too," said Zoro.

"Enough talk to the next island!" shouted Luffy.

**End **

**Current ages:**

**Luffy-17**

**Raiga-18**

**Zoro-20**

**Current ranks:**

**Luffy-Captain**

**Zoro-First Mate**

**Raiga-Second Mate**

**Sutoka- war beast**

**Translations:**

**Sutoka-stalker **

**Raiga-lightning fang**

**Mjolnir-hammer of the nordic god of thunder **

**teme-bastard**

**Finally done**

**I might be getting behind in updates but this is the second chapter**

**the twin poses look like eternal poses**

**Also harem will be revealed as they join **

**there will be some changes that i think you guys will love**

**Well merry christmas **

**Blackstrike 94 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry if I haven't updated Power Unleashed in a while but I've made a commitment that once I start a new story I will get three chapters done before I work on any others.**

**I would really like some feedback**

**don't just read and not review **

**also yes it would make sense that Raiga would be first mate but I'm not about to take away Zoro's position**

**Also should Kuro join the straw hats? **

**It will be decided on your reviews**

**There will be a few crossover elements but this story will be strictly in the one piece world and characters**

**I own only my own thoughts and ideas**

**Now enough talk from the author on with the story!**

**Author Author Fruit: begin story!**

**Chapter 3 Buggy and the Navigator**

"Wow," said Zoro, as Luffy and Raiga finished telling him all about their allegiance with the Revolutionary Army, their past, everything.

"So now that you know this will you still follow me?" asked Luffy.

"Well now that I know just what the government will do, I can't help but follow," said Zoro with a smirk, "I'll help you become the pirate king, but I will still aim to be the world's greatest swordsman."

"Shishishi, that's good," said Luffy, "because the pirate king only deserves the best."

Zoro smirked, "still, I would have never guessed that I would travel with Dragon's son (who is also the pirate king's nephew) and adopted son."

Raiga gained a serious look, "still, I think it would be better if we kept those facts secret for now. Don't get me wrong, we knew you could handle it but any other crew members we could get might turn scared when they find out."

"Good point, and if the government finds out about you two being Dragon's sons and Luffy being Gold Roger's nephew then we'll have the whole World Government on our tails," said a grim Zoro.

"So how about this," said Luffy, "a crew member has to have been on the ship for a certain period of time and then they can find out about it."

"Seems like a simple yet solid plan," said Zoro.

Luffy then looked up and saw a large bird. "Oh! A bird, I wonder how it tastes," said Luffy as he shot himself up to the bird only to be caught in it's beak.

"YOU IDIOT!" screamed Zoro while Raiga facepalmed, "after him Sutoka!"

_Right!_

As they chased after Luffy the two men heard a scream for help. They looked ahead and saw three men in the water. "We're not stopping so if you want a ride you'll have to jump in," said Zoro.

The three men managed to get on board and pointed their swords at the two stating that they were part of the Buggy pirates and demanding the boat. Then they saw Sutoka, "A SEA KING!" with that they jumped off the boat.

The two men just stared at where the idiots once stood. "That was weird to say the least," said Raiga to which Zoro nodded.

**With Luffy**

Luffy finally wrenched himself from the bird's beak but now he was falling straight to the ground of an island the bird was flying over. He braced himself as he smashed into the ground. As he got up Luffy suddenly had his hand in the grip of an orange haired woman.

"Boss I'm so glad you're here," said the woman. She then began to run away, "take care of them for me okay?"

Before Luffy could argue he was forced to dodge a sword swipe that nearly slashed his hat open. He then punched the pirate that attacked him through the wall of a nearby house. "Don't touch the hat," he said in a deadly tone.

The other two pirates grabbed their friend and ran for their camp, "Captain Buggy!"

Luffy turned to the top of a nearby house to see the woman that ditched him staring at him surprised. "You know if I wasn't one of the more decent pirates you would be dead for that." The woman had a look of fear in her eyes. "But I am one of the more decent pirates so how about you make it up to me with some food. Oh! I forgot! What's your name?"

The woman was relieved that the pirate wouldn't kill her but frowned at his request, why would he ask for food when he could ask for anything else? "Sure," she said as she led him to the house she was using, "and the name's Nami."

**Inside the house**

"So why were those guys chasing you?" asked Luffy as he ate.

Nami was still suspicious of the straw hatted teen but answered anyway. "I stole a map to the Grand Line," she said holding up the map, "with this I'll be able to get one hundred million beli."

"Why so much?" asked Luffy.

"None of your business!" shouted Nami.

"So if you stole that map then you must be a navigator," said Luffy without missing a beat.

Nami smirked and stood straight, "you bet, I'm the best out there."

"Then join my crew."

"NO! I'll never be a pirate, they're nothing more than heartless monsters!" screamed Nami.

Luffy gained a stern look, "then how come a pirate gave up his left arm to save me when I was a kid?"

Nami was silent at that.

"How about this?" said Luffy, "you be my navigator until you have your money then you can leave."

Nami thought for a moment, "deal, but first lets get Buggy's treasure and I have a plan."

**At Buggy's camp**

"YOU FAILED TO RETRIEVE THE MAP?!" screamed a man dressed as a clown sitting on a throne.

The three pirates that had been chasing Nami tooks steps back in fear, "but Captain that girl's boss-"

"WHO HAS A BIG RED NOSE?!" suddenly a disembodied arm shot out and grabbed the one who spoke by his throat, "DIE A PAINFULLY FLASHY DEATH!" screamed Buggy the Clown.

"Captain!" yelled another crew member, "that woman from earlier has returned with the map."

"Well then show her in," said Buggy then he gain a confused look, "wait, what?!"

Nami walked into the camp leading a tied up Luffy towards Buggy, "I'm here to return your map Captain Buggy," she said.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" asked Buggy suspiciously.

"I can't stand this man's idiocy any more so here I am with him and the map asking to join," said Nami.

"Hey! that's mine!"

Everyone turned to see that Luffy had snapped a chunk of meat off a pirate's plate and swallowed it.

"I can see what you mean," said Buggy with an amused expression then burst out laughing before asking, "what's your name?"

"Nami," replied the orange haired woman.

"Alright men, cage the brat and start a flashy party to welcome our new crewmate Nami!" shouted Buggy.

**Shore**

"Thanks a lot Sutoka!" yelled Raiga as he and Zoro climbed out of the ruined boat that the eel sea king had tossed ashore.

"Let's just find Luffy and get a new boat," said Zoro as he hoisted up a barrel that had what remained of their supplies.

**Back with Luffy**

Buggy had his men loading a large cannon ball with his jolly roger on it into a cannon and point it at Luffy while Nami was trying to convince them to go back to the party.

"Oh no Nami, this is a test of loyalty," said Buggy as he handed her a matchbox, "now blow you old boss to a flashy hell and prove your loyalty."

Nami held the matchbox as the crew began to chant for her to light the fuse. _I can't do it. I can't just murder someone in cold blood. _Her hands began to tremble.

"Here let me show you how it's done," said one of Buggy's men at he took the matchbox and lit the fuse.

Nami was about to bring out her staff, when suddenly two figures appeared and one knocked the man off of the rooftop that Buggy's camp was on.

"Who dares interrupt this flashy execution?" yelled Buggy.

"Luffy you idiot," said an exasperated Raiga, "always getting into trouble." He then launched forward with his twin axes and smashed the cage open.

"Stop them!" screamed Buggy but Zoro just kicked the cannon so it was facing its owner.

"AHH!" screamed the clown pirates.

BOOOOOM!

As the cannon went off, Luffy grabbed Nami's hand and ran with Zoro and Raiga close behind.

**A few minutes of running later**

"Alright," said Nami who was catching her breath, "can you please tell me who they are?" she asked Luffy pointing at the two other men.

"Oh, these guys are my first mate Zoro-"

"Zoro! As in the demon swordsman Roronoa Zoro?" said Nami fearfully.

"Yes," said Luffy, "and this is my second mate and brother Raiga. Guys, this is our temporary navigator." Nami shook Raiga's hand before they heard Luffy say, "Oh look, a dog."

The other three looked in the direction Luffy was looking and saw a white dog standing in front of a pet food store. Luffy walked up to it and tried to pet it but it bit into his hand. Luffy began to frantically shake his arm yelling at the dog to let go.

"Hey! Leave Chouchou alone!" yelled a voice.

They turned around to see and old man wearing leather armor and carrying a spear.

**Five minutes Later**

Turns out the man's name was Boodle and he was the mayor of the town. The dog belonged to his now dead friend that owned the pet food store. "Even though everyone else left when Buggy and his pirates came Chouchou stayed to defend his master's shop. In a way it his treasure. No one else will even try to return with Buggy here, but I return every day to feed Chouchou."

Just then a set of loud footsteps could be heard.

"It's Mohji the beast tamer!" yelled Boodle, "run!"

As the mayor and Nami ran off the three other men just stood in place looking in the direction of the footsteps. They stared impassively as a large white lion came into view with a man sitting on it's back. The man wore a fur shirt with white shoes and blue pants. The strangest part of the man was what looked like bear ears on top of his white hair.

"That's a weird hat," said Luffy.

"That's rude!" yelled Mohji, "this is just my natural hair!" He then went on to brag about how he could tame any creature and to prove it, he walked up to Chouchou, held out his hand, and told the dog to shake. Only for Chouchou to bite his hand. "Ouch! Get off me you stupid mutt!" he screamed as he threw Chouchou into the side of the store. "Anyway, I believe killing the infamous Roronoa Zoro would boost the Buggy pirate's reputation quite a bit."

"Guys, why don't you let me take care of this one. I've been itching for a fight," said Raiga.

"Sure, he's not a swordsman so he doesn't interest me," said a bored Zoro.

"Have fun," said Luffy.

"Ha, you're gonna fight me alone? Richie kill him quick!"

As the lion lunged, Raiga sidestepped him, grabbed his tail, and began to swing it around.

"Stop it!" screamed Mohji.

"Round and round the lion goes where he lands even I don't know~" sang Raiga before he let go of the lions tail, causing him to smash into Mohji and send both beast and beast tamer flying over the roof tops. Raiga then walked up to the now recovered dog and pet him, "your treasure is safe," he said.

"Well let's meet up with Nami and Boodle," said Luffy.

**A few minutes later**

"You're alive?" said a surprised Boodle.

"Yeah, that beast and his master were a couple of wimps," said Raiga.

"Plus you stopped him from hurting the dog's treasure," said Luffy."

You guys are different then those other pirates," said a confused Boodle.

_These guy are different_ thought Nami _I though all pirates were the same but these guys are the exact opposite._

Luffy let out a sigh, "okay, there's more than one type of pirate. Pirates like Buggy and his men are called raiders, they're your regular pillage, rape, and burn type of pirates. Then you have our type of pirate, the brotherhood pirates who live more for adventure and friendship, but that in no way means we don't like treasure. Turns out Whitebeard and Red Hair Shanks of the Four Emperors are brotherhood pirates."

"Okay," said Boodle understanding but looking down, "you three are so brave, fighting to protect the treasure of a dog you just met while I can only run like a coward. Well no more," yelled the mayor as he ran off, "I'm coming for you Buggy the Clown!"

"He'll get himself killed!" yelled Nami,"

Well then we'd better go help him," said Zoro with a smirk.

**At Buggy's camp**

The mayor couldn't even breath as he was held up by a disembodied arm. Suddenly, Buggy let out a pained yell as Boodle felt the grip around his throat release. He looked and saw Luffy holding Buggy's arm in a death grip.

"Let go you bastard!" yelled Buggy.

Instead Luffy threw Buggy's arm directly into his ranting mouth.

"BLEH," Buggy spat out his arm and reattached it, then looked at Luffy with murder, "YOU FLASHY BASTARD, FIRE THE BUGGY BALL!"

As the cannonball was fired, Luffy took a deep breath.

"**Gum Gum, Balloon!"**

Luffy puffed up like a balloon and the cannonball bounced off his abdomen right back at Buggy and his crew.

"AHH!"

BOOOOOM!

The entire building that Buggy's camp was on top of collapsed. When the smoke cleared, Buggy was standing there holding up two of his crew having used them as shields. "So you have devil fruit powers?"

"You're a devil fruit user?" yelled Nami and Boodle.

"Yeah, I ate the Gum Gum Fruit and now I'm a rubber man," said Luffy stretching his cheek.

The mayor then put on a brave face, "well then let's-"

WHAM

He was knocked unconscious by Raiga, "he would die if he fought," said Raiga.

"Also, don't you have some treasure to steal Nami?" At that, Nami perked up and snuck off.

"If you would mind captain," said a dark green-haired man with a checkered scarf, "I'll take care of these fools."

"Fine Cabaji, but be quick about it."

Oh, I will," said Cabaji with a dark smirk. He pulled a sword out of his mouth, jumped on a unicycle, and sped towards his captain's enemies, Only to be intercepted by Zoro.

"So you're a swordsman huh? I'll be the judge of that," he said only for his opponent to smirk.

"Roronoa Zoro, Killing you will boost our reputation quite nicely."

Cabaji then disengaged and spun around, releasing spinning tops at Zoro.

"**Acrobat art: Hundred Razor Tops!"**

Zoro simply used his blades to instantly destroy the tops and scoffed, "is that it? You're gonna need more that cheap tricks to beat me."

"Very well," said Cabaji as he used his unicycle to go straight up a building and dive at Zoro.

Out of the corner of his eye, Luffy saw Buggy's arm shooting towards Zoro and stepped on it to prevent Buggy's interference. "No cheating Big Nose."

"WHO HAS A BIG RED NOSE?!"

"You do, didn't I just say that?"

"**ONI-GIRI!"**

The two captains looked back to the duel and saw Cabaji lying on the ground with three slashes across his torso. "The Buggy Pirates lost to this trash?"

"We're not trash, we're pirates," said Zoro with a grin.

"CABAJI LOST?"

"That's right and you're next big nose," said Luffy cracking his knuckles and pulling his hat up.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" screamed Buggy. "You're not the only one with devil fruit powers," he said making his torso separate from his body, "I ate the Chop-Chop Fruit, it makes it so I can never be killed by a blade." But then, he saw Luffy's hat, "Oh, that hat reminds me of that blasted red-hair!" Buggy then went on a rant about how he and Shanks were on the same crew but Shanks caused him to eat a devil fruit and lose his first treasure map only to save him moments after.

"Doesn't that mean he saved your life?" asked Raiga.

"NOT MY POINT!" screamed Buggy, "the point is, because of Shanks I can never get the treasure in the sea so I'll just use the powers he caused me to receive to steal all the treasure on land." Buggy then saw Nami trying to sneak away, "A FLASHY DEATH TO THOSE WHO TRY TO STEAL MY HARD EARNED TREASURE!" he screamed launching his disembodied torso at Nami. Only to stop a few inches from her.

_What happened? _thought Nami. She looked back at Buggy's lower body to see Luffy's leg embedded in Buggy's crotch.

Buggy's face began to twist into a look of extreme pain, then he screamed.

"**AAAAAHHHHH! THAT WAS A FUCKING CHEAP SHOT YOU RUBBER BASTARD!"**

Everyone still conscious could tell that his voice had been raised a couple octaves.

Buggy then split his whole body into multiple pieces.

"**Chop-Chop Festival!"**

Luffy just stamped on one of Buggy's feet and when the owner of said foot screamed, threw it into his mouth knocking him into a wall out cold.

"I've got an idea," said Nami as she found some rope.

**10 Minutes Later**

Buggy awoke with pure rage. "That's it! That straw hat bastard is gonna die!"

"**Chop Chop Reassemble!"**

But only his feet, hands, and head came together. Buggy then saw his parts tied up by Nami. "You witch! Give them back!"

"Bye bye Buggy," said Luffy as he stretched back his arms.

"**Gum Gum Bazooka!"**

"**AHHH!"**

Buggy then flew into the sky until he was nothing but a speck.

The four friends then heard voices and looked back to see several angry villagers. "Run!" yelled Raiga as the four friends then took off running to the boat Nami came on and made for the sea.

Nami then looked at her treasure bag, "WHERE'S THE REST OF MY TREASURE?" she screamed.

"Oh, I left half of it there to help those villagers to rebuild their lives," said Luffy.

"LEFT IT?! screamed Nami as she dunked Luffy's head in the water with Luffy begging for mercy before he was let up.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Sutoka!" yelled Luffy.

As Sutoka rose up Nami screamed, "A SEA KING?"

"Yep, now let's get out of here," said Raiga as he tied the ropes around Sutoka. And with that, the sea king pulled the crew to their next adventure.

**Bam! Done!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter **

**Nami's age-18**

**Her position-temporary navigator **

**please read and review**

**also I want feed back if Kuro will join or not.**

**I also have a huge surprise in store for you guys just before the crew enters the Grand Line**

**there will be no more OCs**

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
